


Love has some laughs

by smilewhenyouthinkofme



Series: The Power Of Love [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Anniversary, Jealousy, M/M, Marriage, Multi, Office Sex, Teething, Threesomes, alphaPeter, failwolves, possesive sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:32:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4048063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilewhenyouthinkofme/pseuds/smilewhenyouthinkofme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 years of marriage. 7 years of kids. 6 kids. 2 mates. </p>
<p>Stiles got butterflies on E in his stomach every time their anniversary came up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love has some laughs

**Author's Note:**

> The Hale fire happened and Peter did end up in a coma but he didn't kill anyone
> 
> Peter is 44  
> Derek is 36  
> Stiles is 28  
> Triplets 7  
> James 2

10 years of marriage. 7 years of kids. 6 kids. 2 mates. 

Stiles got butterflies on E in his stomach every time their anniversary came up. Year 10 of marriage, year 10 of being with his alphas.

He's been their mate since he was eighteen,  and he loved every minute of it, Peter and Derek were together long before he came around but that didn't matter, he knew they were all loved equally and they all loved equally.

He was  planning and preparing like mad. He reminded Peter to make reservations at the restaurant,  reminded Derek to ask Isaac, Scott and Allison to take the triplets,  ask Erica and Boyd to take Jamie and beg John to take the twins, who were teething, he bought his presents ( tie and cufflinks for Derek and a book of Norse mythology for Peter)  and was preparing himself while the three youngest napped, inserting the plug in his slick hole before getting the kids and driving them to the respective pack houses 

"Bye-bye,  Daddy loves you"  
He kissed each child as he left them. 

****

Peter worked from home for a reason, Derek didn't like him in the workplace;  the half that didn't want to kill him wanted to bed him.

He set all of Derek's senses mad,  he got his smell EVERYWHERE and it was incredibly distracting,  he nearly bared his razor sharp fangs at five employees because he was chocking on the lust pouring of them as they blatantly stared at his husband's ass, he's had three different people coming to him complaining about Peter's persnicketyness and several others that Peter complained were checking Derek out, the interns were terrified of him AND he was getting no work done as Peter kept coming in and blowing him.

He also didn't want Peter to find the anniversary presents,  he spent an awful lot of time deliberating what to get them in the end he decided to get Stiles a book on Nordic mythology and Peter a tie and cufflinks.

Peter stomped angrily into Derek's around five minutes ago and was now pounding into Derek's  ass, muttering sullenly

"My mate, my husband, how dare they? ! As if you would want those dithering idiots when you have me and Stiles,  Mine! The father of MY kids! Mine!  Ten years ago you married me and Stiles,  OURS, you're both MINE! You've been mine since you were SEVENTEEN! Those fuckers will never ever get their greedy hands on you!"

Derek moaned loudly.  
" Yours, yours, Peter! Harder! Don't want them, want you,  want you, always wanted you, only ever wanted you and Stiles,  Faster! Never,Peter!"

He came with a muffled shout.

" I love you  
"I love you too "

They righted themselves. 

The sooner the accounting was cleared the better, Derek couldn't be expected to work in these conditions. 

****

Peter had the best hiding place ever. Stiles will never find the presents. 

Peter was quite proud of the presents they were practical,  a book of norse mythology for Derek to futher educate himself and a tie and cufflinks for Stiles who had really poor fashion etiquette. 

He was in quite a good mood. Despite how awful it was to work in the office with those skanks who ogled his husband and the snivelling interns there was some perks, like being able to slip into Derek's office and have his way with him and he had satisfied the instinctive urge to claim his mate that blow jobs just didn't help.

Well fucked and thinking about the sex he would get tonight Peter relaxed into his desk chair.

***

Well this was an anniversary  for the books.

They all looked at each other and then at the gifts in the table . The identical gifts on the table.

Stiles had a book of norse mythology and a tie and cufflinks.  
Peter had a book of norse mythology and a tie and cufflinks.  
Derek had a book of norse mythology and a tie and cufflinks. 

All the same.

Stiles broke the silence by bursting out laughing.

" We've become THOSE guys" 

They all laughed.

" I really love you guys, you're getting all the sex tonight"  
 " We love you too, but I must insist on proper grammer"

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is love
> 
> Xoxo
> 
> Scatteredblackroses on tumblr


End file.
